Blaze: Assassin
by The Misfit Writer
Summary: Blaze, a young assassin, was given an important mission and he failed it because he couldn't bring himself to kill Jack. After failing he was forced to join the Bobby Wasabi dojo with threat of his own life. With the help of Jack and everyone else can Blaze find the true reason for why he had to kill Jack? While doing so fall in love with the young boy? JackxBlaze OriginalChar 3
1. The Mission

Blaze moved slowly through the dark hallways of the seemingly abandoned house. He didn't seem to show any fear and moved through the house with such confidence that one would suppose that this was his own home. However, he was dressed in very dark garments as to suggest that he was not the resident of the household, but someone who looked as if they intended to rob the house. He wore black shoes that are popular in the martial arts community. He wore long black pants that were soft to the touch and of unknown fabric. He wore a black shirt with bellbottom sleeves and around his torso was a thick piece of silk that was tied in the back with pieces hanging from it. He had long black hair with red high lights.

He moved down the longest hallway that was inside this house and he stopped in front of the door and his eyes quickly darted to the side as a shadow moved down from the ceiling. Blaze jumped back avoiding the shadow's kick and he raised his arm in a defensive stance. It was too dark for a typical person to see, but Blaze's eyes had adapted to the darkness long ago. He saw the man before him, and out of the corner of his eyes a glimmer of light shone and he jumped back again and two throwing stars hit the wall of where he was. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Is this really necessary?" Blaze asked the two figures who looked at each other awkwardly.

"Sorry Blaze, you startled us," A female voice echoed apologetically, "You walk so softly and didn't introduce yourself so we assumed you were an enemy."

"Oops, I forgot to introduce myself," Blaze said shaking his head and the man chuckled.

"Same old Blaze. Go on in the master is ready for you," The man spoke and Blaze nodded slowly.

Blaze was a master of ninjitsu and the art of assassination. He had been training since he was young child and the master was a man who 'adopted' him and took care of him from when he was a baby. Now Blaze being sixteen years of age he was the best student that the master ever had. He was getting another mission which he got periodically. During these missions Blaze had to assassinate people whether they be famous, not famous, politicians, or his own 'friends' he had to complete the mission without getting caught. He didn't know what mission he was getting this time, but from what he heard the mission was of dire importance.

Blaze opened the door revealing a well lit room except with a large shadow that drew over the master's face. Blaze could never see much of the master and he had never once saw the master's face. He never knew his real name or where he came from, but he completely trusted this man. He walked forward and kneeled before his master lowering his head with honor.

"Stand my child," The man spoke raising his hand and Blaze rose slowly with confusion, because he had never been aloud to stand before the master.

"Sir?" He asked with confusion.

"I am allowing you to stand because I trust you. Not only that, but this next mission is of dire importance. If you fail, don't even bother coming back," The master spoke and Blaze was taken aback.

He was confused because the master would never shun him unless the mission was seriously important, "Yes master," Blaze said with doubt.

"I need you to take out this karate master who will pose as a threat to an upcoming endeavor," The master said.

"A karate master? I thought this would be challenging," Blaze said smirking and the master chuckling a little.

"Yes, this may seem like a walk in the park, but this karate master has natural skill beyond normal karate masters," His master stated.

"Even so, karate has no chance against my skills," Blaze said smirking again. He never had trouble being cocky.

"Yes, you're more skillful, but he's from a troublesome and popular dojo," The master said before pausing for a moment, "The Bobby Wasabi chain of dojos."

"Bobby Wasabi? The movie star?" Blaze asked confused.

"Yes,"

"I thought he got really overweight, why should this be a threat to me?"

"Well, this boy has four friends, one who is a black belt, a sensei who is a black belt, and they're popular."

"I am not seeing the threat."

"Well, if Bobby finds out that an assassin is after Jack, he'll have ninja guards, and they're both skilled in karate and ninjitsu."

Blaze paused for a problem trying to process the threat level, "Well, this does seem like a problem. Ninjas, Karate masters, and popularity are all factors that could hinder my mission. However, I think I'll be able to handle it without little issue. Now, who is this boy?"

"His name is Jack," The master said holding up a picture of the target and Blaze's eyes widened.

"He's a mere child! Why is he a threat?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"No master, just curious"

"I cannot tell you, but he'll be a threat."

"Alright Master, I'll set out tomorrow."

"Good." Blaze left the room and walked down the hallway trying to wrap his head around the mission he's about to do.

**A/N: This was a short sucky chapter, but I felt I had to get this story started. Read and Review. Blah blah blah**


	2. Attempt One

A/N: I don't own Kickin' it or any of their characters. I only own Blaze, my original creation.

Jack was standing in the middle of his dojo with his eyes closed as he placed the palms of his hands together in front of his face. As if summoning some sort of energy his eyes shot open and he launched a powerful palm thrust in front of him. Then he began to spin as if he was doing some intricate dance. As he span he lifted his left leg off the ground as he leaned back his body soon becoming horizontal, and then he lifted his other leg as he began to spin horizontally in the air. Bringing down his left leg he delivered a devastating downward kick to a piece of wood snapping it in two. Standing up he turned his back to the piece of wood and snapped his fingers as the cinderblocks along with the piece of wood cracked and broke apart. Jack smiled and he felt very proud of what he just accomplished. It took him months to master that move and even longer to be able to break the cinderblocks that held the piece of wood up.

Looking at the clock realizing that his friends would be here soon he walked over to the bench and picked up one of the towels. He placed the towel to his head whipping off the sweat that was drenching his forehead and making his hair stick to his forehead. He tried to remember the last time he sweated so much, but couldn't bring back a memory. Realizing he was still alone he slowly took off his clothes, and he normally would do this in a place more private, but seeing as no one was in the building he felt comfortable taking off everything except his boxers. He stood off to the side of the dojo in nothing but boxers.

Blaze was lurking in the ventilation system above the dojo and he was quietly looking down through one of the many vents. He watched as Jack broke the board as well as the cinderblocks and Blaze had to accept that this boy had some skill, and he was about to strike until he saw the boy undress. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he saw the male's drop dead gorgeous body. Normally Blaze wouldn't be swooned by a cute face, but something about this boy made Blaze freeze and watch the partially nude boy go over to his locker. He looked Jack over noting his tan skin, his long shaggy brown hair, and his light brown eyes. Blaze shook his head as he tried to focus on his mission.

Blaze was about to strike again, but the doors swung open and he saw a group of people walking in. He mentally cursed himself for getting so distracted by his attractive frame and not doing what he was supposed to do. He watched as a young blonde girl walked in followed by a Hispanic looking boy, and African American boy, and a red headed boy. He sighed with regret as he also saw the sensei walk in behind them. Blaze's eyes darted back to Jack seeing him already dressed in his Gi. He silently watched the scene proceeding.

"Jack, you just have to come early every day don't you?" The blonde girl spoke as she crossed her arms obviously jealous of the boy.

"Kim, I just wanted to practice my new move before I showed it to all of you," Jack responded his voice calm and collected.

"You came up with another new move?" The red head whined loudly sitting down on the bench looking at Jack, "At this rate I'll never catch up."

"Don't worry Milton. All of you will be as good as Jack one day," The sensei spoke as Kim turned to him.

"Oh please Rudy, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry will never be good as Jack and me," Kim said her voice dripping with arrogance.

"Kim, you're not even as good as Jack," Eddie spoke causing Kim to give him a death stare causing Eddie to hide behind Jack.

"Alright enough, Jack you spar with Kim, Eddie with Jerry, and Milton….just practice some kicks," Rudy said heading into his office.

"Jack, you're going down this time," Kim said raising her fists.

Jack didn't even bother to respond to her, because he realized it'd be like talking to a brick wall. Jack raised his left hand and made a motion indicating that Kim was allowed the first move. Kim scowled and launched a simple punch at Jack who faded to the left dodging it. Kim then followed it up with a spinning kick towards Jack's face which Jack dodged. Getting annoyed now Kim began sending a fury of punches at the male, and Jack began dodging and blocking the honestly weak punches. Jack smiled and Kim scowled at his arrogance and couldn't believe he could actually be smiling during a spar. Kim launched forward launching a sideways kick towards Jack's upper body and Jack jumped back. Kim now taking advantage of Jack being off guard she jumped forward and placed her right foot down as she launched a powerful palm thrust to Jack's stomach. Jack barely had enough time to block and the force of the blow made him slide back.

Blaze watched their spar from above and noted how the girl named Kim used her anger blindly rather than in a more restrained and positive manner. He thought that she could never become an accomplished assassin, because she has no self-restraint, but he had to accept the fact that like the male she possessed some skill, but nothing compared to his own. He thought that she would become rather troublesome if she wasn't away while he completed his mission. He continued to watch their spar anticipating who would win.

Jack, regaining his balance, looked Kim directly in the eyes and scowled. He decided he was done playing around with her, because obviously she meant business. He raised his fists and Kim looked at him as if this was exactly what she wanted. Kim rushed forward jumping into the air and then coming down with a powerful sweep kick. Jack flipped over her and then launched a backwards kick that made Kim stumble forwards she turned around to see Jack launch a punch at her. She stepped to the right avoiding it, and then she spun launching her elbow at him, and he jumped back avoiding it. Using her momentum she spun forward launching the back of her hand into Jack's face, and Jack looked at her as if he couldn't believe she had just slapped him.

He growled then took the offense this time, and he stepped forward launching a weak punch at her which she blocked. She smirked thinking that she had tired him out, but the punch was just a testing punch and distracted her from the kick that was launched to her lower leg making her go to one knee. Looking up she saw Jack's leg coming down on her head and she placed both of her arms crossed each other as she blocked it. She hissed from the pain that the blow delivered and rolled out of the way as Jack did a horizontal kick. Kim stood up and now she was getting really, really tired and Jack looked like he had just warmed up. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

Blaze looked upon the fight with awe; he was amazed with the boy's stamina, and couldn't believe that he wasn't tired yet. Blaze thought this boy was beyond any normal karate fighter and was sad to realize that he would have to kill him soon, and Blaze thought if they met under different circumstances than Jack would've become a master assassin just like himself. He pitied the fact that this would be the last day that Jack would ever have. He looked back down to watch the ending of this spar.

Jack had enough with Kim, and had enough of sparring. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched and he looked around the dojo. Besides the view of his friends he couldn't see anyone watching him. Jack turned his attention back to Kim who seemed to be still egging him on. He sighed and realized she didn't know when to give up. He rushed forward and focused his energy like he had done before, but this time he would reduce the amount of force he put into the attack. He first, as he did before, launched a powerful palm thrust into Kim's stomach catching her off balance and then lifting his first leg off the ground and leaning back he began to become horizontal again and then he lifted his other leg as he span and delivered a semi-powerful kick to Kim's shoulder signaling the end of the spar.

"Alright, that's enough!" Rudy said and Jack didn't even realize he was there as he went over to Kim who was holding her shoulder, "Are you alright?" He asked looking at her shoulder.

"Yes, I moved back just quickly enough to avoid most of the kick. My shoulder is fine," Kim said and Jack was surprised and didn't even notice that she had moved.

"Jack, that move was amazing! Was it the one that you made up all by yourself?" Jerry asked patting Jack's back and Jack smiled.

"Yep," He replied modestly.

"You have to teach me, what do you do first?" Jerry asked standing beside Jack who gave him a look like he was crazy.

"Okay…well, first you concentrate and then you launched a palm thrust. After you lift your left leg off the ground and lean back and then bring up your other leg while spinning," Jack explained slowly.

"Like this?" Jerry asked as he tried to recreate what Jack had done, and ended up spinning into the wall causing everyone to do a resounding "Ooh" and making a face saying "That must've hurt" and even Blaze who was still creeping up in the ceiling did that mentally.

"Maybe you should stick to moves that keep you on the ground, Jerry," Milton said helping Jerry up and Jerry sat down on one of the benches.

"Maybe you're right, but man I am so hungry. Who wants to go get some pizza?" Jerry said and everyone smiled.

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Kim said smiling, because secretly she was a pizza addict.

"I love pizza," Eddie said because secretly he was Kim's pizza addict partner.

"Well, we deserve a break, c'mon guys let's go get some pizza," Rudy said as they all headed for the door, but Jack stayed behind, "Aren't you coming Jack?"

"I'll meet you guys there I'm just going to hit the shower first," Jack said and Rudy nodded as they left and Blaze realized this was it.

Blazed quietly opened the vent and lowered his body through it as Jack's back was turned. He dropped to the ground and pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a small remote and he pressed it as the vent silently fell back into place. Blaze now stood before his target and Jack didn't even realize he was there. Blaze thought this was going to be easier than he thought and he slowly approached Jack, and then the worst possible thing could happen. As Blaze was walking towards Jack, Jack turned around and he jumped with fright as his eyes grew wide. Blaze cursed himself and thought this would be easy. He would have to just go with it because all that Blaze could do was trust his training.

"Jesus! You scared the crap out of me!" Jack yelled at Blaze who stood their silent as Jack yelled and then thought of a brilliant idea to handle this.

"Oh my god, are you Jack? THE Jack?" Blaze said in a voice that resembled a boy version of a fangirl and Jack stood their confused.

"Yes, I am Jack," Jack said still confused.

"Oh my god, I am your biggest fan. I have seen all your fights and I am your number one fan," Blaze said and Jack seemed surprise to hear this.

"You've seen all my fights? I didn't even know I had fans. This is so cool," Jack said beginning to ignore Blaze and then Jack turned to Blaze, "So do you want an autograph or something?"

Blaze shook his head, "No, you see I do martial arts too," Blaze said in an innocent tone and Jack looked at him oddly.

"Oh did you start because of me?" Jack said again with his amazing modesty.

"Something like that," Blaze lied still acting completely and utterly innocent.

"Oh, well did you want to meet your idol to inspire you? Is Karate hard for you?" Jack asked Blaze who was beginning to get annoyed with him.

"No, I didn't come here to get 'inspired', and I don't do Karate," Blaze responded slowly getting annoyed by this male.

"Oh? What kind of martial arts do you do?" Jack asked sitting down on the bench taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Oh, I do ninjitsu and the way of the assassin," Blaze said his voice getting a little bit lower and Jack froze and turned to him.

"The way of the Assassin? Y-you don't say? By the way w-who are you?" Jack said getting a little bit nervous as he stood up.

"You can call me Blaze, Jack. Have you heard of the Shadow Claw Clan?" Blaze asked Looking Jack in the eye and Jack looked back at him uneasy.

"Well Blaze I can say that I haven't heard of this 'Shadow Claw Clan'. Are they some roleplaying group?" Jack asked becoming very uneasy.

"No they're a clan of assassins that get missions to kill people that the master say are a threat to them," Blaze said getting closer to Jack.

"You don't say? And how do you know about this clan?" Jack asked backing up a bit.

"Well, you could see I'm the star member. I'm like you, except better," Blaze said his voice getting even lower.

"And, why are you here Blaze?" Jack asked afraid to even hear the answer.

"Well, I'm sorry Jack, but I have to kill you. Don't even try to run, because you will not make it to the door," Blaze said smiling and Jack backed away frightened.

"Why do you have to kill me?" Jack said pleading, "You don't have to."

"Oh, but I do. Master wishes it and whatever master wishes I do, so please die quickly," Blaze said angrily.

"I won't let you kill me without a fight, you sick son of a bitch!" Jack yelled as he ran forward and tried to punch Blaze, as he was about to connect Blaze raised to fingers and placed the vertically in front of his face and before the punch hit he disappeared and then reappeared behind him, "What the hell?"

"Oh, have you never heard of Nippon? It's Japanese Ninjitsu arts, and with your measly Karate you don't stand a chance," Blaze smiled as Jack ran at him and tried to kick him, but once again Blaze disappeared and reappeared behind him, "Now I'm angry! Nippon: Shadow Dance" Blaze yelled as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke and appeared to the left of Jack slashing him with what looked like a sword. He repeated these actions three or four times appearing all around him. Finally appearing before him he snapped and Jack felt the slashes from underneath his skin.

"Ah fuck! What did you do to me?" Jack yelled as Blaze pushed him down and drew his sword pointing it at Jack's neck.

"A little trick, and now you die!" Blaze said, but he sensed someone coming and he concentrated as he saw Rudy, the boy's sensei coming, "You sensei is coming, breath a word of me, and everyone shall die. I will be back, Jack. I promise," Blaze said disappearing ad Rudy ran in.

"Jack? What happened, are you okay?" Rudy said helping Jack up and Jack was amazed because the pain was gone.

"Yes, I just fell," Jack said looking around. _What the fuck just happened? Who did I piss off?_


	3. Attempt 2&3 & A shocking Appearance

Blaze was annoyed that his first attempt to kill Jack was a complete failure. He had Jack right where he wanted him, and he would've accomplished it to if that stupid sensei wouldn't have gotten in the way. Blaze angrily walked through the mall not worrying if people saw him, because they weren't aware of what he was or what he was going to do. Blaze mumbled to himself about random things as he looked up and saw that he was standing in front of a book store. He remembered the master had said that he could take as much time as he wanted and he could even have a little fun while he was here too. Blaze had always loved reading books, and he didn't prefer any particular genre either. If you would give him a book he would read it. He entered the book store and the owner gave him an odd look because he was still wearing his assassination clothing. Blaze walked through the aisles looking at the books and then his eyes stopped at one that caught his eye, "How to be a Ninja" and Blaze almost chuckled at the thought that the book could teach someone to become a ninja.

"What is this travesty?" Blaze mumbled to himself as he began flipping through the book seeing pictures of people throwing throwing stars and using swords. He chuckled again and thought he should buy this for the joy of reading the sheer idiocy.

Blaze walked to the front of the store and placed the book on the counter and the man smiled as if he was realizing why he was wearing the clothes he was wearing. Blaze rolled his eyes with disbelief because he couldn't believe anyone would actually try to become a ninja after reading a cheap book. He knew that becoming a ninja takes years of training and discipline that a book couldn't teach you. Blaze paid for the book and exited the store. Blaze also realized that if he was going to fit into the community he couldn't be walking around in his assassin's uniform. He passed a store called "American Eagle" and realized that the clothes they sold were typical for this society. He walked in and was repulsed by the awful smell and the tacky clothes they sold, but Blaze realized if he was going to fit into normal society he would have to wear these clothes.

He picked out multiple shirts, shorts, jackets, and shoes and entered the changing room. He took out all his secret weapons he kept stashed in his clothes. He tried on all the clothing he had picked out and realized that even though he hated the clothes he looked normal. He exited the changing room and placed all the clothes on the counter. The woman behind the counter looked at him with disbelief because she didn't think he could possibly afford all these clothes. However, after she rang up the total he paid for it and she was very surprised. Blaze ran into another issue. He didn't have a place to stay. He remembered the master saying that he had a hotel room, and he should go there if he wanted to rest.

Luckily the hotel was only a couple blocks from the mall and he rushed out of the mall and to the hotel. It was unusually fancy and Blaze was kind of enjoying the luxury of doing whatever he wanted. He approached the desk and gave the receptionist his name and his face began to pale as he shakily gave Blaze the key to the executive suite. He entered the elevator and rode it to the top floor before exiting the elevator and entering his suite. The suite itself was awfully fancy, because it had three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a large bathroom, and a family room. He didn't want to waste time exploring and he quickly entered one of the bedrooms and began changing. He wore a pair of cargo shorts, a pair of black converse, a light blue t-shirt, and a long sweatshirt over it. It wasn't warm enough that'd he'd sweat but roomy enough to conceal things in.

He knew that he couldn't take all of his weapons, and so he had to prioritize which were the most important. He took his Wakiziashi which was a short sword of sorts and he placed the hilt through one of his belt loops and successfully hid it under his sweatshirt. He took his pouch full of throwing knives and smoke bombs and attatched them to his waist so it'd look like a cell-phone and a camera. He didn't think he'd need anything else and he exited the hotel once again heading back to the mall to finally finish the job.

He moved through the crowds of people and he found himself down the corridor from the dojo, and he placed his back against the wall as he looked around. It appeared that Jack was entering the dojo alone, and from what he could sense his friends weren't in there. He smiled and realized this would be the best bet he would have. He darted forward hiding behind a trash can as he saw Jack practicing alone in the dojo. He slowly got closer to the dojo as he hid behind another trash can, and he realized that this would be the one most opportunistic moment that he'd ever have. Jack was alone and Blaze now looked normal so after he completed the task he could fade into the crowd without any problem of getting caught. He imagined how pleased the master would be after he found of how he did it so easily and without any thought. He was really the best there was and no one could do it better than him. He didn't have any problem showing off a bit, and Blaze realized based on how Jack had put of a fight last time that there would be no problem dealing with him now.

He got himself ready and he dashed towards the door slowly opening it and closing it without making a sound. As he entered the dojo he looked around and realized that Jack was gone, and Blaze couldn't believe it because he had just seen him. He walked over to the locker and saw there was a note pinned to his locket. "Guys, I went to go get a smoothie I'll be back soon," and Blaze yelled with anger not believing he missed the perfect chance to complete his mission.

The door opened behind him and a group of then guys in black outfits walked in, "Jack, ready for round tw-," The leader of the mean started before seeing Blaze standing in the middle of the dojo, "Hey, who are you?" The man asked Blaze who cursed under his breath.

Blaze just tried to move past the men, "Look, I don't have time to play with you," Blaze explained before the leader pushed Blaze back and Blaze starred at the leader.

"Play with us? Do you honestly think you have a chance against the Black Dragons?" The leader said and Blaze's eyebrow rose.

"The Black Dragons, are you guys another stupid Karate dojo?" Blaze asked and the leader got really angry, and moved forward.

"We're not stupid! You'll pay for that you little twerp," The leader said raising his fists and Blaze sighed, shook his head, shrugged his shoulders, and lifted his arms.

"People never seem to learn. Alright, if you guys want a fight I won't go easy on you," Blaze said softly and the leader laughed.

The leader rushed forward and tried to punch Blaze who blocked the hit, because he didn't think he should waste his skills just yet. Then two other males came and tried to double punch Blaze and he jumped back. He realized this fight wouldn't be fair because they would all gang up on him. Blaze scanned the ten men who stood before him, and he could tell that none of them were armed, but that doesn't mean they weren't dangerous. Blaze stood up straight and reached into his pouch and pulled out one of the smoke bombs. He figured he'd through it onto the ground and then shadow jump and the men in the back, and then he would use shadow punches on both of them knocking them out.

Blaze smiled as he threw the smoke bomb onto the ground as a giant puff of smoke appeared. Blaze placed two fingers horizontally in front of him. He focused as he felt himself move as he seemingly teleported in front of the two men in the back. He double kicked them making them slide back as they were separated from the rest. As he used his momentum to spin he focused his energy as the 'shadows' surrounding him began to surround his fists as he launched two powerful punched into the men's stomachs that not only would knock them out, but temporarily stun them. He turned around realizing there was nine left. He didn't want to waste another smoke bomb on them, and so he realized he could finish this really quickly. He did the same hand motion as before as he crouched down.

"Nippon: Swallow Dance" He spoke as he moved forward and almost seemingly disappear again as he appeared before one of the men and sent two of his fingers into the back of his neck, and then repeated the action with seven of them before landing before the leader as the smoke cleared and their bodies landed on the ground.

"You took out everyone so quickly, and we didn't even stand a chance. Who the hell are you?" The leader said.

"I'm Blaze, master assassin of the Shadow Claw Clan, and when I say I don't have time to play, I really don't. So do you want to make this quick or slow?" Blaze asked.

"I won't lose so easily, because you don't have the smoke to save you now," The leader said, "So my answer is slowly."

"I don't need the smoke to finish off you." Blaze responded as the leader took out Nunchucks and Blaze smiled, "Oh, this is going to be easy."

The leader ran forward and tried to smack Blaze with his nunchucks and Blaze quickly drew his sword and cut right through the chain of the nunchucks and the bar fell far to his right. Now cowering with fear Blaze smiled and used the same exact shadow slash technique that he used on Jack. Now that all the men had been subdued he quickly hid them all in the basement of the dojo. Blaze sensed that Jack along with his friends were coming and he decided that he didn't have any time to waste and that he would have to fight them all if he were going to finish Jack off. He quickly disappeared as Jack and his friends as well as Rudy entered the dojo.

"Whoa, it smells like there was a fight here," Milton commented gagging at the smell, and Kim looked around.

"Yeah and it looked like someone used a smoke bomb of sorts," Kim said and Rudy laughed as he sat down on the bench.

"No, I just haven't cleaned in a while," Rudy said and they all made sounds of disgust.

Blaze dropped down in front of some falafel restaurant across from the dojo, and he didn't understand why such a restaurant would be in a place like this. He walked over to the fountain and looked at himself in the reflection and he looked perfectly normal. He stood up and approached the dojo as he entered not trying to make himself hidden this time. They all turned around and looked at him and Jack's eyes widened as he saw him. Blaze smiled softly as he walked in using his ditsy persona.

"Can I help you," Rudy asked and Blaze looked up at the sensei of the dojo and smirked knowing he'd be no threat to him.

"I'm here to play with Jack," Blaze commented and everyone looked at Jack as if he had just done something weird and Kim looked confused.

"You've come to play with Jack?" Kim asked not understanding what the boy meant, "And who exactly are you?"

"My name is Blaze. I came here to play with Jack before, but before I was able to finish Rudy came in so I had to run away," Blaze said giggling and they all looked a little freaked out.

"How do you know my name, Blaze? And what do you mean 'finish?" Rudy asked and Blaze was getting a little irritated by the questions.

"Oh, we were playing a little game called Life and Death," Blaze said his voice beginning to lower again, "And Jack failed so that means he had to die and I was about to kill him too before you walked in Rudy. Oh and I know all of your names."

"You were going to kill Jack? I'm sorry, but you know you can't do that right," Eddie said sort of scared as he said it and Blaze smiled.

"Oh, and you're going to stop me from completing my mission?" Blaze said towards Eddie who looked at him and backed up.

"What are you?" Kim asked terrified.

"You're not very smart are you? I'm an assassin and I'm sorry but I have to kill Jack, so if you would all please stay out of my way I won't hurt you," Blaze said stepping forward.

"Who sent you, because we'll pay double? Why do you have to kill him?" Jerry asked and Blaze was tired of the questions.

"It's always the same questions with you people. Who are you? What do you want? Why does he/she have to die? Can't we do anything? It's getting quite annoying. Master wants him dead so dead he shall be," Blaze said stepping forward.

"We won't let you," Jerry said stepping in front of Jack followed by Milton and Eddie, and Blaze sighed with disappointment.

"You don't want to do this, guys, because you won't stand a chance," Blaze commented and Jerry didn't care.

"You can't take all three of us at once!" Jerry said and Blaze sighed and shook his head not and couldn't believe that they wouldn't learn.

Jerry ran at Blaze first and tried to punch Blaze, and Blaze caught the fist easily. He smiled and his eyes flicker as a shockwave of some sort of energy surged through Jerry as he pulled away. He was confused as to what just happened, but before he could think any more Blaze launched a shadow punch at Jerry, and Milton stepped in front of Jerry and blocked it. Blaze cursed and jumped back making hand signs and then three clones of him appeared. They all thought they were going crazy and the clones ran at Milton and one of them shadow punched him in the stomach making him slide backwards. The second one spun sending his foot into Milton's back sending him sliding forwards, and then the third one bicycle kicked Milton into the air as the original Blaze teleported into the air and launched a powerful downward kick at Milton sending him back to the ground as Milton passed out and Blaze landed gracefully.

He had successfully completed a shadow drop combo move, and he turns towards Jerry who sent another couple of punched at Blaze. Blaze dodged them and seeing as he hadn't dispelled the clones they ran forward and one of them kneed Jerry in the stomach making him double over and the second kneed him in the face making him fly backwards almost falling over and the third one used a shadow palm to push Jerry at Blaze who then sent all of his fingers into Jerry's stomach making him become stunned as well as passing out. Blaze smirked and turned to Eddie who looked completely terrified. Blaze wasn't even going to waste his time with this weakling. He dispelled the clones and without looking threw five of is throwing knives pinning Eddie to the wall.

"You'll face me next, Blaze," Kim said and Blaze sighed.

"Not today, blondie," He spoke before quickly jabbing her in the back of the neck making her pass out and all that was left was Rudy and Jack, "Now Rudy, let's be smart here and just let me have Jack."

"Never!" Rudy yelled.

Rudy grabbed a sword of the shelf and unsheathed it as he pointed it at Blaze, and Blaze smirked, because he wanted to play this way. He unsheathed his own sword as Rudy came forward and slashed down. Blaze blocked it with his own blade, and Jack knew what Blaze could do with swords. Rudy launched a couple slashes at Blaze which he dodged, and seeing as Blaze had enough with fighting all these weaklings because they never seem to understand that they could never win against him. He was just universally better than them at everything. Blaze placed his sword vertically and closed his eyes.

"Bushido Arte: Shadow School: 1,000 slash of the abyss!" Blaze yelled as his sword was encased in 'shadows' and Blaze disappeared as he began appearing and disappearing around Rudy a thousand times and Blaze then landed in front of him and Rudy looked himself over smiling.

"Hah! You missed," Rudy said chuckling.

"Not quite," Blaze said snapping as the shadows showed the marks on his body the slashes not enough to be fatal and he could feel them under his skin and the parks didn't appear above the skin. Rudy cried out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"What the fuck are you? Some fuckin' assassin demon?" Rudy yelled and Rudy never cursed and this was all new to Jack, because he had never saw Rudy curse or even get angry at someone. Blaze stepped forward and Jack stepped back falling over as he began to crawl backwards. He knew that he couldn't win against Blaze, and he knew that he shouldn't even try.

"Please don't kill me, please I'll do anything!" Jack pleaded and Blazed leaned down and whispered in Jack's ear.

"If I didn't have to kill you, I would date you, because you're hot," Blaze said and Jack looked completely and utterly confused as Blaze stood up and pointed his sword at him, "Well, I'm sorry I have to do this, bu-," Blaze began before the windows of the dojo shattered and ninjas began to fill the place. Blaze looked around confused as he was soon surrounded by ninjas.

As the army of ninjas parted Bobby Wasabi walked down the passage way and stood before Blaze, "You pitiful slimy assassin, put your blade down or you'll be the one getting killed."


	4. Joining the dojo

**A/N: I have gotten some comments lately in regards to some plot questions. Firstly, Blaze is a guy, and he does have a crush on Jack, so yes he's gay. Secondly, it's much harder to make an original plot when you have to confine yourself to characters, location, and personalities. Thirdly, Blaze isn't some magical god person; he just has some special gifts.**

Blaze stood in the middle of the crowd of ninjas shocked and confused. He couldn't understand how they had realized he was here or how they knew who he was. He turned to Jack who was lying on the ground frozen in fear, and he had this smug look on his face like he knew exactly what he had done. He growled and clenched his teeth and turned towards Bobby Wasabi who stood before him with an undeserved sense of accomplishment. Blaze looked around and saw twenty maybe thirty ninjas who had ninjitsu and Karate training. He wondered if he would be able to handle all of them, but then he realized that there might be reinforcements. However looking at Bobby Wasabi and realizing that he wouldn't have such a confident look on his face if he didn't think he had enough men. Blaze chuckled and turned towards Bobby finally as he still pointed his blade at Jack.

"Bobby Wasabi, what a pleasure to meet you. I've seen all your crappy movies," Blaze said with a smirk on his face and Bobby scowled at Blaze slowly getting angry.

"My movies were amazing! You, however, are nothing but a pathetic lowly assassin who won't be able to get out of here alive if he doesn't drop his sword," Bobby Wasabi said with such confidence.

"I'm a lowly assassin now? That's funny because you're the one drastically overweight and won't even get cast in the movie about his life. I also took out every person in this dojo as well as the majority of the Black Dragons without breaking a sweat. Do you honestly think I won't be able to handle some pathetic ninjas hired by a man who has had too many hot dogs?" Blaze said smirking stepping forward and Bobby stepped back a bit feeling the power simply radiating from Blaze.

"Oh you're cockiness is about to end today! Kill him," Bobby said as he turned his back to Blaze as the Ninja's moves forward.

Blaze realized that this would be a blood bath and he didn't want his target getting too traumatized. He grabbed Jack's arm and threw him up before drawing four throwing knives and throwing them at four ninjas hitting them in their necks. As Jack fell, completely shocked, Blaze lightly kicked him backwards into the back room. Blaze turning back to the ninjas quickly scanned the crowd. He realized that some of them had concealed weapons and he had to get the advantage quickly or he wouldn't be able to win. Without a second of hesitation he pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground as the air was quickly enveloped with smoke. The ninjas scattered trying to make themselves not be easy targets to Blaze's attacks. While in smoke Blaze remembered that he had wire that he used for traps in his pocket and he quickly attacked them to throwing knives and then threw the knives all around him creating a maze of wire and smoke.

As the smoke cleared Bobby gasped as there were strings all over the place and they were tightly connected to the wall. Blaze stood in the middle of the maze and looked around as the ninjas tried to find a way to get around them. Blaze was already aware of the maze he set up and he quickly took the initiative. Blaze sideways flipped over one of the strings launching a downward shadow kick into one of the ninjas who slid back because of the blow. Then the ninja tried to kick upward at Blaze, but found his leg blocked by a string, and unaware of this he lost balance and fell backwards and as he did Blaze sent the hilt of his blade into the back of his neck severing his spine.

Blaze looked at the other ninjas and then closed his eyes summoning clones of himself once again, and he realized that he had to finish this quickly. As the ninjas all took different paths they made their way through the obstacles of the string and the clones slowly began to kill the ninjas one by one. Blaze himself went for Bobby wasabi because was getting tired of the man's arrogance, but as he got near Ninjas protect him. A female ninja with silver hair stood before him and a male ninja with brown hair stood before him. They seemed like the head ninjas and Bobby's personal ninjas as well. Blaze smirked and raised his sword pointing them at the ninjas. He recognized who they were. They were drop outs of the school he went to.

"Hello Mizu and Chase. It seems like you were able to find jobs even though you were terrible ninjas," Blaze said smirking and Mizu growled loudly.

"Prepare to die you annoying boy!" Mizu said drawing her own sword running at Blaze.

Mizu was quick, but she didn't have much skill and Blaze noticed she attacked out of personal anger rather than tactfulness. Mizu launched a flurry of wild slashes at Blaze who was able to block and dodge them with ease. Mizu closed her eyes as she attempted a bushido arte from the ice discipline. One called tundra tornado, and Blaze smirked as he realize that move was too powerful for her. As she seemingly charged up her chi she launched powerful spinning slash at Blaze who blocked it, and even though the blow was forceful he was able to stand his ground. Her eyes widened with disbelief that he was able to take that hit without the simple falter. He smiled and then used his force pushing her back. He decided that it would be best to quickly finish of this annoying bitch. He closed his eyes and rushed at her slashing her through her torso, but when Mizu went to look a mark didn't show up and she thought he missed her. She began laughing turning to Blaze raising her sword once again.

"Shatter," Blaze said as her eyes widened and blood began to flow from her mouth as she doubled over coughing blood before finally dying.

"What the fuck?" Bobby yelled absolutely terrified and everyone could tell he was terrified because he started peeing himself.

"Blaze, that sort of bushido is forbidden by ninjas," Chase said afraid of the power that Blaze now possessed, but Blaze started laughing turning to Chase who was confused.

"I'm not a mere ninja anymore Chase. I'm an assassin, and the assassin's clan can use any sort of arte they want, Chase. Now do you want to die quickly or slowly?" Blaze said raising his sword.

"What happened to you Blaze? You used to be so innocent in pure, what happened?" Chase asked as his eyes widened as he realize what happened, "We couldn't stop him from dying, Blaze. It wasn't your fault! You can stop this!" Chase began yelling and Blaze's eyes widened as the memories of a night of the past began to flood into his head.

"Never mention that day again Chase! I couldn't stop it, and you were supposed to protect him! I trusted you, and now you're going to die for what you did," Blaze said walking towards Chase who began to back up.

"I couldn't do anything it was all-," Chase began before Blaze plunged his sword into Chase's abdomen and Chase began to cough blood, "I probably deserve this, but Blaze you're not a killer," He said before Blaze pulled his sword out as Chase's body hit the ground.

"You don't know what I am," Blaze said turning to Bobby who smiled and began to chuckle. Blaze looked back to see his clones had killed all of the ninja's in the dojo. Blaze couldn't understand why Bobby would be so happy realizing that he would die soon. Blaze walked towards him, "Why the hell are you laughing? All your men are killed and you're about to die. If I were you, you should be praying," Blaze said licking the blood off his blade, but Bobby continued to laugh.

"You think that you killed them all?" Bobby said taking out a device and pressing a button as ninjas started turning in again and from the ceiling Blaze could see ninjas holding bows and pointing their arrows at him. He was once again surrounded.

"Oh fuck me," Blaze said as he realized he wouldn't be able to kill them all. He was getting tired and if he made a move the archers would shoot him so he did the only thing he could do, and that was to make a deal, "Alright, I'll surrender under one condition."

"What condition could you possibly want?" Bobby asked because he couldn't believe that Blaze would have the audacity to ask for a favor in the position he is in.

"No jail, and I'll barter a deal with you, because you know what skill I have and if you're lucky I'll join you," Blaze said intelligently and Bobby realized he was right. Blaze did have a lot of skill and he'd be very useful.

"Fine, but we need to clean all this blood and shit up," Bobby said snapping as the Ninjas quickly went to work repairing and cleaning everything.

About three hours later Bobby locked the door to the dojo and they were in the basement of the dojo sitting around a table. Blaze was weaponless and he had his hands handcuffed behind him even though he could easily get out of them. In front of him sat Bobby, Rudy, who was now healed, Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Jack who looked at him with a mixture of contempt and disbelief. Jack couldn't understand what Blaze had told him about dating him, because Jack had hidden his homosexuality so well from everyone, but somehow this boy saw right though him. Jack did think Blaze was sort of cute, but after the whole trying to kill him thing happened he didn't know if he still felt that way. Blaze did really like Jack and didn't want to kill him, but it's what his master wanted so he had to do what he said.

"Who sent you here, Blaze?" Rudy asked slowly his voice dripping with anger.

"My master," Blaze responded slowly and they all looked at each other with faces of confusion and curiosity.

" Who is your master," Kim asked still kind of angry that he stunned her, and she couldn't wait until she could beat the crap out of Blaze.

"I don't know," Blaze admitted.

"You don't know your master's name, but you still pledged your loyalty to him?" Milton asked not seeing the logic behind that behavior.

"He took me in when I was little. My parents died and I didn't have anyone so he trained me and he taught me everything I know, and so to repay him I do things he asks of me," Blaze responded and they all began to empathize with him a little bit.

"Do you know where your master stays?" Rudy asked trying to figure out if they could go there and ask him why he had to kill Jack.

"No, it changes from mission to mission and the dojo where I was taught is hidden. I had to wear a blindfold every time we left and arrived," Blaze responded looking at Jack giving him and wink and Jack was kind of creeped out.

"Do you know why you had to kill Jack?" Jerry said timidly, because he was afraid Blaze would be the shit out of him again.

"No, master told me he was a threat to an operation that he was about to do, and beyond that I don't know much more," Blaze admitted.

"Bobby and Rudy I think that instead of locking Blaze up I think that he should stay here and be a member of this dojo," Jack said loudly as he stood up.

"Are you insane Jack? This guy is trying to kill you, and you suggest he stays here and becomes a member?" Rudy said angrily.

"I cannot kill Jack anymore, anyway," Blaze said looking away.

"What? Why not?" Rudy asked completely confused.

"Now that you all know who I am, and what my mission is I failed. You all would know who sent me, and then you all could come and find my clan and when you do master will know I failed and our whole clan will fall. Seeing as I failed, even if I were to kill Jack I couldn't return home and so I'd be nothing more than an orphan again. So, I cannot kill Jack," Blaze explained.

"What do you mean you couldn't return home? I'm sure people have failed missions before," Eddie said wanting this guy out of their lives.

"No, master said if I failed mission I could never come back, and since I failed I can never go back," Blaze said sadly, "I will seek to redeem myself in your eyes by staying and joining the dojo, but I refuse to learn Karate. I want to stay because maybe with all of your help I can kill master," Blaze said and now they were really shocked by this answer.

"Kill master? Why would you want to do that? I thought you loved him," Jack said now being more comfortable around Blaze.

"No, I respected him out of fear. He made me kill many people. My friends, famous people, and innocent children like you Jack. I didn't like what I was doing and now I want to kill him, but I can't do it alone," Blaze said and Jack stood up extending his hand.

"Seeing as you're a Wasabi Warrior I'll be more than happy to help you. Welcome to the family," Jack said as Blaze shook his hand.

**A/N: Crappy, sucky chapter. I wasn't feeling it. 3 Anywhoo, this is about to get really hot, really fast and it shall be very action pact and stuff. So peace out boyscouts~**


	5. Authors' Plea

Quick A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE check out my other stories. Thanks.


	6. The Light

The sun's rays shone delicately through the translucent curtains that covered the window of a silent bedroom. The light shone gracefully onto Blaze's sleeping face, and normally a person would wake up if they felt light upon their face, but Blaze had become so accustom to sleeping during the day time that light didn't seem to bother him. Blaze was supposed to go to normal high school today as part of his agreement to join the dojo, and Blaze didn't like the idea of going to a place filled with annoying teenagers who complained about their petty problems. These people made Blaze want to kill them all, although he wasn't supposed to. They wanted Blaze to fit into normal society and blend in like everyone else, but Blaze didn't want to blend in, and he didn't want to be normal. He liked being an assassin and he liked being mysterious and dark. Now he had to go to school and worry about grades and not having a date to prom. He was still angry at himself for getting caught. He didn't know how he got caught and he knew he shouldn't have been so bold to attack Jack when all his friends were around. He had failed his master and he didn't know what he would do. Assassination was all he knew and all that had ever done and now he was thrown into a new society and a new life that he wasn't accustomed to and honestly the thought scared him, and not many things scared Blaze.

"Blaze, are you still sleeping buddy? Time to wake up!" Jerry said coming into his room in the dojo yelling and Blaze woke up so quickly and he growled as Jerry got closer still yelling.

In the dojo Jack and the rest of his friends stood dressed and ready to go to school. They had promised Blaze that they would help him with his first day at school, because it might be difficult for him to integrate, and they didn't want him starting any fights. As they were all standing around talking they heard a manly yell and then a girlish scream. The turned around to see Jerry fly through the wall and roll on the ground towards them and he looked like he was really hurt and they all looked back towards the hole where he came through. Blaze jumped through the hole wearing long black silky pants, a long black shirt with bellbottom sleeves, and he growled louder as he looked at Jerry walking towards him. Jack and Eddie held Blaze back as Blaze slowly calmed down regaining his composure.

"What happened in there?" Kim asked helping Jerry up and Jerry looked like he went through a tornado by how he was torn up.

"I just went to go wake Blaze up and he freaked out and did this shadow palm thing to my chest and I flew through the wall," Jerry recounted as he tried to gain his balance.

"I do not like to be awoken in such a loud manner. You had the audacity to come into my room yelling as I was in the middle of a pleasant dream. You deserved everything you got," Blaze said as Jack and Eddie let him go and Blaze dusted himself off.

"Blaze, you can't just go around punching people because they annoy you," Milton said trying to be helpful, but Blaze gave him a daggered filled look.

Blaze grabbed a nearby clock and read the time, "Six AM? You woke me at Six AM? What possibly could be so important now? Why do I have to wake up, it's too damn early."

"Um, you do know you're going to school today, right?" Kim asked and Blaze turned to her as if she was daft.

"Yes, I know, and why does this matter?" Blaze asked and they all looked at each other and rolled their eyes with disbelief.

"School starts at seven and it's a half an hour walk," Jack said and Blaze's eye twitched a bit as they all backed away slowly.

"Hey guys, I brought some breakfast for the new student," Rudy said walking in as he saw everyone else back away from Blaze, "What did I miss?" Rudy said looking towards Blaze who glared at him before yelling loudly sending his palm into Rudy's chest making him fly through the hole Jerry came through. Rudy slowly got up and muttered, "I guess he doesn't like breakfast" Rudy then slid back down and Jack sighed.

"You have to control your anger. Now, go get ready and we'll wait for you right here," Jack said to Blaze who growled and entered the back room.

"I think this is going to be a long day, guys" Eddie said contemplating all the reasons why this could go wrong.

"Yeah well, after a life of killing and hurting people I can imagine settling down and going to school will be difficult," Milton said sitting down.

" Maybe this isn't such a bad thing, 'cause he could always take care of teachers who give me bad grades," Kim said cutely as they all stared at her with disbelief, "What? I get bad grades too you know."

Blaze entered the shower and allowed the hot water to rush over him as he began to think. He knew he had anger issues, but he had learned to deal with them when he was an assassin, but somehow the idea of becoming normal killed all the training he had. He knew how to restrain himself, but felt it was going to be hard with all the annoying things going on around him. He had to blend in for the sake of him gaining everyone's trust, because he needed trust in this situation. He could still kill Jack, and then kill everyone who was at that meeting and his mission would be a success, but something prevented him from doing so. He kind of yearned to be normal, and he really did hate killing innocent people, but he couldn't help it. He still loved his master with all his heart, but he didn't know anything about him, and these people were right. How could he follow someone who he didn't even know? He was being foolish and there was no way he could continue fool himself into thinking he was doing the right thing. What Chase said was still ringing in his mind, because the last time he got close to one of his targets it ended up the way it did. He wouldn't allow that to happen to Jack.

He got out of the shadow and dried his hair as he put on his black shoes that Jack had bought from him. Jack told him they were skater shoes and they were very cool. Blaze didn't know anything about skating or being cool, but he knew he had to fit in. Blaze put on a pair of dark pants that were slightly baggy so they were comfortable enough to move and fight in. He wore a white beater under shirt and over it he wrote a button up vest of sorts that had the first couple of buttons open revealing his chest. He wore these protector armlets over his arms that covered from his wrists to his upper arms and they were likes sleeves without the shirt part. Around his waist he wore a dark red cloth that was tight around, and around his neck he wore the same sort of thing with a bagginess around the neck allowing two equal length pieces to hand down his back to his upper thighs. He wore a special necklace with an ancient Japanese symbol on it. He also had his wooden Wakizashi in the waist belt of his pants in the back.

He walked out of the back room and everyone turned to him and they looked confused as well as full of disbelief. They couldn't believe he was wearing that, because it would be the exact opposite of fitting in. It'd be him standing out. Jack noticed that Blaze was carrying a weapon and he smacked his palm to his face because he couldn't believe this was actually happening. He wondered if Blaze knew how to stay low, because he was an assassin and yet he stood out more than Milton did when he went to school dressed as a king. They approached him slowly and they were trying to think of the nicest way to put it. None of them wanted to be the one to piss Blaze off enough that he went off of them, but they didn't want to be the person who thought what the other person said and also received punishment. Jack was the brave one who decided to man up and take responsibility of pointing it out.

"Blaze, we know you like to wear your assassin clothes, but you know you're trying to fit in right?" Jack asked and Blaze looked at him confused.

"Is this not fitting in?" Blaze asked and Jack looked back at his friends who looked away and Jack realized he wasn't going to get any support with this.

"Well, no, because you look like something that came out of a movie, Blaze. Do you have any regular clothes, like the ones we're wearing? And you know you can't carry that sword to school," Jack asked as he backed away, but Blaze didn't seem to get annoyed.

"Oh quite on the contrary, Jack. Since my hair is dyed partially red and after hours of looking I can pretend to be what you people call 'Goth' and this is how they dress normally. Also, I have a permit to carry a weapon on me at all times, but this is simply a practice wooden sword Jack. I wouldn't be stupid enough to bring a real one to school," Blaze responded and they all looked quite surprised with his response.

"You do look very goth-like Blaze, I am surprised that you did your research," Kim said looking him up and down.

"Why is it so surprising? I'm an assassin. Researching is half my job. Why else do you think I know that you fight without method and your moves aren't fluid and easily blocked and you have the worst defense I've ever seen?" Blaze said and Kim gasped.

"Why you little-," Kim said about to pounce on Blaze before Milton and Eddie held her back, and she reluctantly calmed down.

"Blaze, you have to work on how you talk with people, because with your current attitude you'll get into a lot of fights," Jack said.

"So? You know I can handle myself in a fight," Blaze said smiling and Jack sighed and pulled Blaze aside whispering to him.

"Yes, I'm aware you can handle yourself Blaze. You've proved to us all you can, but you're not supposed to fight people at school or you'll get in trouble. Look, I put my neck out so you wouldn't get killed or thrown in jail, so please don't make me regret it by you going off and doing something stupid, because you feel the need to," Jack said and Blaze got lost in Jack's eyes as he stared at him dreamily.

"I would never want you to regret anything Jack, because out of everyone here I kinda like you, plus what I said before still stands," Blaze said and Jack froze as he remembered what Blaze had told him about dating him and Jack chuckled nervously.

"But I don't," Jack began, but Blaze placed a finger on Jack's lips.

"You can continue to fool your friends and yourself, but you can't fool me Jack," Blaze said before returning to the group.

Jack couldn't understand how Blaze had found out about him so quickly. He had been so careful to hide it from everyone, and yet this boy who he barely knew was able to come in and call him out without a second guess. Jack wondered if he was losing his edge and he was becoming more readable, but he realized that was ridiculous, because Kim was still going after him, and Kim is a smart girl. If she didn't know Jack was gay then no one did, and Jack was happy about that. Yet, he worried that Blaze would tell someone, and Blaze did have this little fact over him. Jack did think Blaze was cute, but he didn't know if he was ready to settle down and date someone, because that involved him coming out, and that was really difficult for him. Sighing Jack slowly returned to his friends as they set out for school.

As they walked to school Milton was pointing out all the popular places in the town that people go to, because Blaze was new to the town and didn't know anything. Milton explained that the mall was great for people to hang out, eat, and shop, but the mall had really strict rules like no skateboarding. He went on to explain that people usually went to go skate at the skate park, and Blaze had never been skating before. Jack realized that Blaze was still like a child. He didn't know a lot about the world, and he was learning something new every day. Milton explained how there was this magnificent library and if Blaze liked to read he should go there. Blaze explained how he loved to read, always had, and how he bought this book on how to be a ninjas and he explained how ridiculous it was.

Jack kind of thought Blaze was nothing more than a normal teenager who had the capability of killing someone without hesitation. Jack knew that Blaze had grown up and was only taught about killing and how to fight, and never learned about how to make friends and how to have fun. Jack could tell that Blaze really just wanted to have fun, and no matter how hard he tried to hide it Jack could see the pain in Blaze's eyes. Blaze felt that he didn't belong in society, because he had done such awful things to people and he didn't even feel bad about it. He thought that he deserved to die for how he had acted and for how many people he had killed. His training told him that he should kill Jack and everyone around him, but his mind told him that he should let them live, and stop assassinating as a whole. The war between his instincts and his rationale was confusing Blaze and left him not knowing what to do.

"Blaze, welcome to Seaford High!" Eddie said as they approached the school, and Blaze scowled at the school's mascot. He thought a whale wasn't very intimidating. They entered the school and they led Blaze to the main office. The receptionist looked over and saw Blaze and gave him an odd look before standing up and walking over.

"Hello, you must be Blaze, our new student correct?" The woman asked and Blaze nodded staring at her, "Okay then, here's your schedule, and you can meet with the principal if you want."

"No thank you," Blaze said politely and that was about as polite as he was going to get around here. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I hope you enjoy it here. Word of advice you might want to tone down your wardrobe, and if I'm not mistaken you have a sword in your belt," The woman said as Blaze held up a piece of paper.

"I have a license to carry a Wakizashi on me at all times, whether it is steel or wooden. Don't worry this is wooden and I don't plan to use it. My parents are all about security, seeing as they're both in the military, and my clothing is unique and doesn't violate the dress code," Blaze says quickly and the woman looks at the paper and smiles.

"Alright then, please be careful, and I hope your parents return home safely," She said before returning to her desk.

"How did you manage to get your files to say that your parents are in the military?" Jack asked Blaze who didn't look at him.

"Because it isn't a lie," Blaze said and Jack stopped and realized what he meant and walked forward walking next to him.

"Sorry, I didn't know," Jack said and Blaze shook his head saying it was okay, "Oh here's your locker, right next to mine. We have all the same classes together."

"Oh joy," Blaze said sarcastically, and Jack frowned.

"I thought we were becoming friends, Blaze," Jack replied and Blaze smiled a bit.

"I was joking Jack, I do have a sense of humor," Blaze said and Jack laughed at himself for being so foolish, because Blaze was still a teenager.

They walked through the hallways and as they did people stared and Blaze whispering to another and pointing at him. Jack knew this was going to happen, because people didn't really like the Goth Culture and they didn't like a kid who carried a weapon around with him either. Blaze didn't seem to mind though it was as if he was used to people talking about him. They began walking up the steps before someone grabbed onto Blaze and pushed him down the stairs. Acting based on instincts he moved his body weight and flipped over landing on his feet sliding backwards. Jack looked back to see if Blaze was okay before seeing a girl wearing a short black dress with knee high black boots and she had obviously died silver hair and emerald green eyes. Blaze eyes widened as he realized who this was. She chuckled softly as she moved towards him.

"Hello Blazey, miss me?" The woman said as Jack and Jack's friends filed behind Blaze looking at this girl.

"You know this girl?" Jack said whispering to Blaze who nodded softly turning back to her.

"Mitsu, or known as 'The Assassin of The Light'," Blaze said as he watched the girl moved towards him slowly giggling.

"That's right, Blaze, and I know you failed your mission so master sent me to complete it. Not here, not now, but you best be ready Blaze. Byebye~" Mitsu said winking before running off.

"Don't worry everyone; this is a little advertisement for this year's play. It's about assassins and love, come out and see it this weekend!" Kim said thinking on her feet.

"Nice thinking Kim," Jerry said and Kim smiled.

"How did master know already? I have yet to report. This is not good, not good at all," Blaze said and Jack placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Blaze you're an amazing assassin you can handle that little girl can't you?" Jack asked and Blaze looked at her.

"Mitsu was below me in skill, but she was better at kills than me. This has gotten a lot more complicated," Blaze said staring out the window.

**A/N: HEY GUYS. I am having a competition. Whoever can make the BEST book cover for this story, The Game, The Younger brother, and The Mystery of Jack not only gets a mention in a story, but one of their ideas gets made. GOOOD luck.**


	7. The Planning

Seaford high seemed like the safest place to be in the world. No crime, no hate, and certainly no violence, but Blaze feared that the school's blissful serenity would soon change if Mitsu was allowed to stay. Blaze knew that he could handle her if he surprised her, and when it comes to actually fighting he surpassed her. She was far better at being heard and not seen; while Blaze was still good at being hidden he wasn't nearly as good as her. The opposite is true in regards to the actual act of the killing. Blaze was far superior in his ability of ninjitsu and assassination and Mitsu lacked half the skills that Blaze possessed. Blaze feared that his superior skills wouldn't be enough to beat her sneakiness. He thought there'd be no use in being stronger if he couldn't even get his hands on her. He had to protect Jack now, because he had given his word and pledged his allegiance to the Bobby Wasabi dojo and now he couldn't fail them. If anything were to happen to Jack and Blaze wasn't there to protect him, Blaze might actually go on a rampage and destroy the woman without a second thought. He knew he couldn't allow Jack to know what a danger Mitsu is because he didn't want to scare him. Jack believed that Blaze would be able to handle her, and he wanted to keep it that way no matter what. He really cared what Jack thought of him, and he didn't know why. He usually didn't care about what people said and what people thought, but Jack was something different because he wanted him to only think good things of him. Blaze didn't know what the emotion of love actually was, and so he wasn't able to say if he was in love with Jack. He just wanted Jack to be close to him and for Jack to be safe.

"Blaze, are you okay? You look like you're about to go save the world or something," Eddie said waving his hand in front of Blaze's face causing him to snap back to reality.

"Save the world? It's a bit too late for that, Eddie," Blaze said softly and Eddie nodded in agreement. Blaze couldn't get the fact out of his head. He didn't know how Bobby knew he was there, and more importantly he didn't understand how his master knew he failed.

Blaze walked off and decided to head to his first period class a little bit early. His first class happened to be English, a class he would do well in. He sat down in a seat towards the back of the class room. He went over everything that happened that day. He first tried to assassinate Jack, but was interrupted by that annoying sensei Rudy. Then he tried to kill Jack, but was confronted by the Black Dragons and put them in the basement. Blaze's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. When they went down into the basement before Blaze remembered that the Black dragons where missing. They could've told both Bobby and Blaze thought they must have some connection to his master. He wondered who the true identities of the Black Dragons were, because he knew for a fact they weren't just karate people. He knew there was something off about the leader of the Black Dragons. He seemed too confident when they fought, and it was as if he purposely allowed himself to be defeated in order to confirm the identity of Blaze. Blaze had been hoodwinked and he didn't even notice it. The Black Dragons had been the ones to blow his cover. They were the reason he failed. Blaze's eyes widened even more as he came to another revelation. They were the one's too blow his cover and it was exactly what his master wanted. He sent them to blow his cover and then to kill him. His own master wanted him dead, but Blaze didn't know why.

"Blaze, you've got that look on your face again," Milton commented as Blaze snapped back to reality as he looked around.

"I just realized something," Blaze said.

"That you're in school?" Jerry said and everyone looked towards him with a look of disbelief, "What? It happens to me all the time."

"No, I knew I was in school, you idiot," Blaze said glaring at Jerry.

"I'm not an-," Jerry began before Blaze cut him off.

"The second time I tried to kill Jack I failed, because when I came into the dojo Jack went to go get a smoothie," Blaze began.

"And?" Kim said annoyingly and blaze gave her a look.

"I wasn't done, you bitch," Blaze said and Kim gasped as he couldn't believe he called her that, "Anyway, when I was in the dojo the Black Dragons came looking for all of you, but they didn't actually come to find you. They came to find me, but pretended like they stumbled into me. They antagonized me and egged me on so I would fight them. Not because their overly arrogant, even though they are, but because they had to clarify I was who they thought I was. The Black Dragons knew of my mission, because they have some connection to my master, but I am not sure what. Anyway, after beating them in battle I sensed that all of you were coming and I hid them in the basement. However, when I surrendered and we all went to the basement their bodies were gone. I wasn't sure how Bobby even found out I was there. I disabled the cameras and Jack was too scared to even admit something. Then it dawned on me. After I beat the shit out of the Black Dragons they went and found Bobby Wasabi and they told him of me and then he came and ambushed me. Knowing this they went to tell master I failed and thus they sent Mitsu. However, I had a question. How did they know of my mission? Why did Mitsu come? It was because my master from the start wanted me to fail and for Mitsu to kill me. You see my master wanted me done and out of the way, but the real question is why," Blaze said and they were all shocked, and none of them knew what to say.

"So, what you're saying is that your master sent you on a mission that he planned for you to fail and then planned for you to die afterwards?" Jack asked and Blaze smiled, because he was happy that someone actually understood it.

"Yes, exactly!" Blaze said happily and they all looked at each other and Blaze frowned, "What's the problem?"

"Well, that's good and all, but we can't just go and question them Blaze. If they're part of your master's organization they could probably destroy us. It's not like we don't want to help you Blaze, we really do, but we're just not sure how we can," Kim said and Blaze thought for a moment and smiled.

"During lunch, in a public forum, they won't try anything rash and even if Mitsu is there I'll get them to talk. Mitsu wasn't carrying a weapon last time we saw here," Blaze said and Jerry raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, how do you know she didn't have a hidden weapon?" Jerry said and Blaze rolled his eyes turning to Jerry.  
"Your skepticism of my skills is really getting annoying, did you know that? I can almost instantly scan a person to see if they have any weapons on them, and she definitely didn't have any hidden weapons on her person. So, we have the upper hand for the fact that I have my trusty wooden sword with me," Blaze said and they didn't seem so sure.

"Alright, so during lunch we strike, right?" Jack asked.

"During lunch," Blaze replied.

**(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, and I didn't feel like adding the next part to this, because it adds dramatic effect. The competition is still open for the best book covers for all my stories. Please message me and submit your entries!)**


	8. Yoko: Assasin?

Blaze knew that he was going to get the answers he wanted one way or another, and he really didn't like using physical force to get answers. He founds this ironic because he often did use physical force to get the answers he wanted. He didn't want to use unnecessary force to get the answers he wanted from people, and he believed he should only use force if it's appropriate and logical. He believed this was one of the reasons why he failed his mission. It was because he was too nice, and unlike Mitsu, who goes by Yoko as her alias, is more ruthless and doesn't hesitate to kill people. Blaze used to be like that, but he couldn't simply kill someone without knowing who they were, what they did, or why they had to be killed. He simply couldn't kill without mean. He couldn't kill just because someone said he had to. That's why he couldn't kill Jack, because he looked so innocent and pure and Blaze didn't believe he could be a threat to any organization that Blaze's master had come up with. Blaze knew that he above anyone else had to protect him from Yoko and the Black Dragons. On top of that he had to protect the people of the Bobby Wasabi dojo. He knew that their dojo would be targeted now because of him, and he considered just running away to save them all, but then he could be caught and sent to jail and then Jack would be defenseless against Yoko. Blaze knew that this battle was going to be very, very important and he couldn't risk messing it up. It was his only chance to get the information he wanted about his master and the whole Shadow Claw Assassin Clan.

He wanted to know why they had to kill people in the first place. He wanted to know who the master was and how he claimed power. He wanted to know how his master found children got away with training them to be killing machines. He wanted to know who his parents were and he didn't believe they died in a war. He believed his master killed his parents so he could get Blaze. Blaze wanted to know why his master decided to purposely make him fail and why he had to die. He was always loyal to his master, and did everything his master ever wanted him to do, but yet his master turned around and stabbed him in the back by sending someone to kill him. Now he wanted to know why he had to die, and why his master didn't kill him before now. Blaze thought that maybe Blaze posed a threat to something that the master was planning and his master knew he would get in the way and not allow him to do what he was planning to do. Blaze thought that if he really was a threat, then maybe he could stop his master from doing whatever he was planning on doing. Blaze smiled at this because his master never sent a high level assassin to kill another assassin unless they betrayed him, and Blaze never betrayed his master. He did everything his master had told him to do right down to a t and wasn't going to ever deny his requests. Blaze thought that his master was jealous of his kills, and he wanted to take care of a possible risk before it happened. Blaze knew that whatever happened he wouldn't let his master get away with this. He would find him and kill him without a second hesitation.

Blaze walked into the lunchroom with a mission, and his friends followed slowly behind. Jack stood the closest to Blaze, because he wasn't afraid of a fight, and Kim was soon to follow because she thought she had the same amount of skill as Jack. Even though she was a black belt she was nowhere near the skill level he was, but it was humorous of her to think so. The other filed in a little bit further behind because they were kind of afraid of doing this, but Blaze knew he had to do this, because there things still unanswered, and ends that still needed to be tied up. He wasn't going to let some wannabe assassins stop him from achieving his goals, and he wasn't going to allow his less skilled understudy stop him either. Blaze was top of his class and Yoko was now where near as skilled as he was. She could try to fight him, but it would be stupid on her part, because he would eliminate her easily. She couldn't sneak up on him in a public setting, and even if she tried to he would be able to sense her before she even got close. He knew she would try to play dirty even though she knows that playing dirty won't let her win. He remembered how Yoko was from school. Whenever she was losing she would do some cheap trick or shot to give her victory, but the masters were always ashamed of her dirty fighting. She didn't know how to lose and Blaze was going to show her was losing felt like, because for once in her life she won't be able to pull any cheap tricks on him, because he knows all of her moves and what she likes to do.

"Hey Black Dragons, we have a few questions for you," Blaze said as Yoko and the Black dragons turned to him with a mixture of confusion and surprised, "You didn't think I would piece it together this quickly, did you? You didn't think I wouldn't figure out who you're really working for? You didn't think that I wouldn't come here and demand answers? If you really didn't think that then you're even more stupid than you look," Blaze said and they rose slowly and Yoko was the last to rise, because she actually knew his capabilities and she could tell he was armed.

"Blaze, it's really nice to see you, and you know I have to complete my mission," Yoko said as she backed away slowly, and Blaze stepped forward.

"You're not going to escape this time, 'Yoko'. You may have gotten away the last time we met, but you won't get away this time," Blaze said smiling.

"If you fight me, you're betraying the master, and I know you don't want to do that," Yoko said as she flipped her hair smiling.

"Yoko, if you're here to kill me and to complete my mission than the master already thinks I betrayed him. So, by fighting you it won't change anything except for the fact I'll get the answers I want," Blaze said smiling as he stepped forward again.

"Dang, this play is going to be amazing! Can you believe they're giving us a demo of one of their fight scenes?" A random male from the crowd spoke as Blaze and Yoko almost forgot there were other people in the cafeteria. They both knew that they were going to fight and it didn't matter if the school thought it was part of a play or if it was real life.

"That may be true, Blaze. However, I will not give you the answers you desire so easily. Do you think I would break if you came down with your little friends?" Yoko asked almost chuckling at the thought of being afraid of a couple a children.

"No, but after I beat the living shit out of these people and you I think you'll be more than willing to give me the answers I desire. Or would you rather just tell me now and avoid all the violence, because I think that would be the better choice," Blaze suggested and Yoko sat down laughing as he poured her soda into her cup and took a sip.

"You won't even be able to make it to me let alone threaten me. Black Dragons, finish them off, all of them, and leave no survivors. Of course don't hurt the civilians, but everyone else could die for all I care," Yoko said as she closed her eyes taking another sip.

"Blaze, you do know what you're doing, right?" Eddie asked unsure of this thing now and Blaze wanted to say he knew what he was doing, but he actually didn't know. There were about eight black dragons and there six of them. The odds were in their favor, but Blaze didn't want to waste his time taking care of the Black Dragons, but then it would be five to eight which would still give them the advantage. He thought that they should be able to at least distract two each until Blaze could deal with Yoko. He decided if he took Jack with him to fight Yoko then it would be four against eight which would then make it two to one, and they could at least stall them until Blaze could deal with Yoko.

"Jack, come with me. Guys stall them until I say so," Blaze said grabbing Jack's arm jumping over the Black Dragons causing Yoko to open her eyes.

The Black Dragons instinctively turned around to attack Blaze and Jack, but Kim intervened and launched a kick into one of the Black Dragon's stomach and then span kicking the other on backwards. Jerry didn't know what he should do, but he knew that he could let them near Blaze and Jack until they were done doing whatever they were doing. Jerry picked up some of meatloaf, or what Jerry assumed to be Meat loaf, and threw it at one of them. Since the food in their school is so terrible the meatloaf was more like a brick, it distracted one of them as a second one ran at Jerry. Jerry quickly picked up a tray and smacked one of them in the face. Milton decided it was his turn and didn't know what exactly he could do, but he thought quick on his feet. He remembered he was the kicker for the football team, and he took his knowledge and kicked one of them knocking them over a table. He then saw a second one coming at him, and he ducked as he also flew over the table. Eddie didn't really want to fight, and Eddie was extremely terrified.

Hearing all the fighting the overly large African American lunch lady came out, and saw that people were fighting and she thought it would be a perfect time to use the training she got at Bobby Wasabi's dojo. She ran at one of the Black Dragons and picked him up throwing him to the side. She then saw Eddie standing their terrified and she rolled her eyes as a second guy came at her. She grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. Blaze looked back at the scene and understood the fight has officially begun. Everyone watching thought this was simply a scene from a play and none of them were getting hurt. Little did they know that this fight was of dire importance and meant the difference of life and death. Jack saw his friends struggling to deal with the Black Dragons and thought he should go help, but Blaze obviously wanted him close enough to him so he wouldn't get hurt. Blaze didn't want him dying before he got any information out of this crazy bitch.

Yoko stood up beginning to clap, and Jack saw that her eyes were as black as the night. It was like looking into a bottomless pit of hell. She didn't show any fear, and she seemed amused at the thought of fighting. She looked at Jack and giggled. Yoko thought to herself that she was going to enjoy cutting up his pretty little face. She picked up her soda and finished it off before placing it back down on the table. They were both confused about how she could act so calmly, and it was simply because she didn't know fear. She wasn't afraid of Blaze or Jack, and she definitely wasn't afraid of dying. She knew if she were to die today that it would be here time and she wouldn't be afraid to go. This was feeling that Blaze couldn't feel, because he didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave everything behind, and he wouldn't accept death even if it was the last option. That's why Yoko was a good assassin, because she could look death in the face and not be afraid.

"I'm surprised Blaze, I never thought that you would be the one to work with people. You always passed up the chance of gaining a brigade, because you said you didn't need to work with other people. Now look at you, you're working with other people, and fighting your own kind. If you listened to what master told you instead of thinking you could do everything on your own you wouldn't be in this predicament, now would you?" Yoko said smiling as Blaze got closer and they began to circle each other.

"Yoko, enough of your idiotic brain games, because you know better than anyone they don't work," Blaze said smiling and then Yoko laughed and stopped moving.

"Oh, but they do work, because I was the one who made you do what you did to, you know who," Yoko said and Blaze's eyes widened as tears began to fill his eyes.

"You were the one who made me let him die? You were the one who made me think that lie that I was told?" Blaze said anger filling his eyes and Yoko just kept on laughing.

"Oh, it all makes sense now, doesn't it? Chase wasn't the one who was supposed to protect him. I was, and you let him die," Yoko said and Blaze stepped forward.

"You're a monster Yoko. He was innocent and you let him die. You told me that he was safe, but that was nothing but your mind games. Yoko, I was going to feel bad about killing you, because we're friends, but now that I know what a low subhuman being you are. I am not afraid to kill you without hesitation," Blaze said glaring at Yoko. Jack just stood there utterly confused about what exactly was going on. He felt extremely out of the loop, and he was afraid to ask because it might break the whole atmosphere. It was like something out of an action movie. The brave and strong protagonist meeting the evil antagonist the one who made someone they care about die. Normally Jack would think this to be extremely cliché, but seeing it up close it was actually pretty amazing.

"Well Blaze, I won't let you kill me until that pretty boy is dead too," Yoko said smiling pointing to Jack who stepped back defensively.

"I won't let you lay a hand on him! I won't let you kill another person I….I…I," Blaze began before trailing off, and at this point everyone stopped fighting and looked towards the confrontation that Yoko and Blaze were having.

"You won't let me kill another person you what? Could you be trying to say that you won't let me kill another person you love?" Yoko said smiling devilishly and Blaze gasped as his eyes widened with anger. Jack was in complete shock. He wasn't fully aware that Blaze loved him, and Jack found the whole thing to be pretty fucked up if he was going to be honest. He had to admit it was pretty weird that Blaze, the person who tried to kill him, was in love with him. Jack thought it was pretty fucked up as did most of Jack's friends, but they weren't about to judge him because of it.

"Blaze, is it true? Do you love me?" Jack asked and Blaze then realized they were supposed to be fighting not having a dramatic tender Lifetime moment.

"What the hell are we doing Yoko? This isn't some Lifetime moment. We can save the drama until after we fight," Blaze said and Yoko flipped her hair as her eyes narrowed.

"So be it," Yoko said smiling.

Blaze thought he had the upper hand because he was the one actually carrying a weapon, and Yoko seemed defenseless. Even though his sword was made of wood he still could hurt her pretty badly. He ran at her and then made his typical hand motion and disappeared. This caused everyone around to gasp with surprised and someone whispered about how good the special effects were. Blaze appeared over Yoko and launched his sword downward, and he thought he had her, because even if she were to block with her arms they would break. Yoko smiled and quickly placed a hand in her bag as he came down, and he heard it before he saw it. He heard the sound of moving air, the cutting sound of wood, and the clattering sound of wood falling. As Blaze fell to the ground he raised his sword to see it had been cut in half. He turned to Yoko with surprise, because he didn't think she had a weapon on her, but he realized it was in her bag and not on her body. Luckily Blaze wasn't unprepared if this was going to happen to him.

Yoko walked forward thinking she had won because she pointed her assassin sword at Blaze smiling as he moved back slowly. Jack wanted to intervene, but Blaze gave him a look that indicated he wanted him to stay back. Blaze looked down and allowed Yoko to get a little closer and then he pulled out a smoke bomb out of his pocket and threw it down on the ground causing the air to fill with smoke. Yoko was taken off guard as she felt Blaze's foot collide into her chest and then felt his arm grabbing hers and as he sent his leg upward making her drop the sword, and Blaze quickly picked up knowing now that he had the upper hand again this battle would become a lot more fairly.

Yoko backed up as she reached into her bag trying to look for another weapon, but before she got the chance Blaze ran forward kicking the bag out of her hands. Two of the Black Dragons came up behind him, and Jack wasn't going to stand by and allow them to interrupt the duel. He kicked one of them in the back making them turn around. One launched a punch at him which he blocked and then sent a kick into their chest making them topple over a table. The second one tried to kick him, and he ducked sending a sweeping kick at him knocking him off his feet and while he was still in the air he kicked him into the wall. The crowd was going wild, and they all believed it was still a show.

Blaze placed the blade to Yoko's neck and took the knife out of her hands and stabbed it into her leg making her cry out and fall over, "Now, tell me. Where is master? Why did he want me dead? What did I do? Why am I a threat?"

"I'll never talk," Yoko said as Blaze reached down and pulled out the knife, he raised his blade and used his shadow slash technique and she screamed out in pain.

"Every time you don't tell me what I want I will use this technique. None of the slashes will be deadly enough to kill, but enough to hurt you. So tell me what I want to know, you bitch!" Blaze yelled and Yoko looked up at him.

"I can't. Please, don't kill me," Yoko pleaded and Blaze's eyes were hollow.

"Wrong answer" Blaze replied and slashed her again. Jack thought he was being a little bit drastic, but after what she did he agreed with his actions, "Now tell me."

"Fine, the master is at the old mansion at the outskirts of town. He wanted you dead because you were a threat. I don't know exactly what he's going to do, but he knows you can and would stop him if you weren't eliminated. The same reason Jack would be a threat. He knows that the two of you together will be unstoppable. You won't get away with this, Blaze," Yoko said laughing and Blaze growled.

"Enough of your shit," Blaze yelled slashing her neck as she screamed and fell over dead, but didn't bleed. Everyone around clapped, and because she didn't bleed they all thought they were still acting. Blaze smiled and bowed as he quickly left the cafeteria as the Dragons helped Yoko.

"You're not going to go there alone are you?" Kim said with disbelief and Blaze turned around sighing.

"This is too dangerous for all of you. There will be people like me, less powerful versions, but people like me and if you're not careful they'll kill you," Blaze said turning again.

"Wait, I want to go with you, Blaze," Jack said and Blaze turned to him and his face turned into that of a previous person but as he shook his head his eyes returned to normal.

"Jack, I won't let you get hurt. I failed once already," Blaze said turning to go as Jack grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Blaze, if what Yoko said was true about you loving me. I want to let you know-," Jack began before Blaze cut him off.

"I know you're straight," Blaze said and Jack smiled.

"No, I love you too," Jack said and they all gasped and looked at him, "You're a Wasabi warrior now, and if you're going to do this. Then so are we, right guys?"

"Right" They all chanted in unison as they put all their hands in the middle, "Wasabi!"

"Thank you, but let's stock up on stuff before we go," Blaze said finally happy.


	9. Revenge Opening Songfic

Blaze knew this day was coming and he was sort of happy it came when it did. He was finally going to take down the man who had taken his entire childhood. He never wanted to become an assassin. He never wanted to become someone who ended people's lives because someone told him that they needed to die. He had been so blinded by the fact that this man took care of him that he wasn't able to see him for what he was. A murder, and a person who would stop and no lengths to get what they want. Blaze didn't respect this type of person, and he couldn't believe he ever wanted to call this person his father. He couldn't believe that he actually cared and protected a man who thought that a life was killing was more fun than a life of happiness and joy. Blaze didn't even care about protecting Jack, even though he really cared about him. He thought this whole thing was about getting back his life. He wanted to get back what his master had taken from him. He didn't know anything of the outside world because of him. He didn't know how to make friends because of him. He wasn't even able to go to school and function normally because of him. This was more than a fight now. It was something of a higher power, and he wanted to avenge all those who have lost their lives to him. He wanted to avenge Yoko, because he didn't want to kill her. She was a nice girl and because she got enlisted into the clan she had to kill people. He wanted to avenge the boy who died because of him. He was done with being the victim, he was done with buying into every word people tell him, and he was done with being such a loser all the time. He was ready for revenge and he was going to get in now.**(A/N: So, I was really inspired to do some sort of anime opening or like epic music scene, and even though this is a fanfiction. I felt it needed one for this whole thing. So, the song will be, "Within Temptation" by A Demon's Fate. It's an awesome song. Check it out.)**

_**You'll burn this time seeing the violence  
it's feeding my mind. No one is saving you  
how can you find a heaven in this hell?  
Leave it behind Hearing your silence  
it screams our goodbye cannot believe**_

_**It's an eye for an eye Life is gone to waste.**_

Blaze was looking out the window as he watched the sun slowly set and he knew the final battle was coming upon them, and he had to get ready. He slowly picked up his bag as he searched through it. He remembered all the lives of the people he had killed and his eyes began to water as the memories of them came rushing back. He couldn't believe he had killed all those people, all those people were completely innocent and they hadn't done anything to him. He didn't have to kill them. He could've told them to run away and stay low and he could've said he had killed them. He remembered how many times he saw people wishing for someone to save them, and no one came. He tried to forget the instant silence after they died, and he also tried to forget their screams for help and how many people told him to say goodbye to one of their love ones. He had never delivered the message of one of the people who wanted him too, and he felt he was the worst person in the world. He was a monster, but it wasn't because he chose to be one, it was because his master had carved him into the perfect killing machine, and he believed he was living in a complete and utter hell. He thought he was sending people to heaven, but there was no heaven in this hell. He wondered if he should die for all the deaths and assassinations he did, but he wondered if it would be all a waste. He was the only one who was capable of killing the master, and if he second guessed himself he would never be able to do it. With this thought in mind he opened his bag and took out what he was going to need. He took out smoke bombs, throwing knives, and both of his swords. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he couldn't just allow the master to get away with everything he committed. He got up as he stared out the window as the light shone upon the tears forming in his eyes.

_**Angels have faith I don't want to be a part of his sin  
I don't want to get lost in his world I'm not playing **_

_**This game when the shadows remain in the light of **_

_**Day On the wings of darkness he'll retaliate He'll be**_

_**Falling from grace till the end of all his days**_

Jack was standing in the middle of the dojo as he looked at himself in the mirror and was trying to figure out who he was. He remembered what Yoko had said about him and Blaze being unstoppable, but he wasn't a killer, and he couldn't kill someone as easy as Blaze could. He had mercy and he couldn't do this, and he wondered if when the time came he would be able to. He wanted to pray because he knew faith would be the only thing that could save him from this sin. He banged his fist against the mirror causing it to crack and he looked at himself in the cracked mirror and wondered if this was who he was. If he was a cracked person and he didn't have any morals anymore. He grabbed his head because he didn't want to get caught in this game of life and death. He didn't want to become a killer, but he felt if he didn't become one then he could be putting his own town in danger, and he turned around as he clenched his fist. He contemplated if he could stay away from the shadows and remain in the light of the day. He knew the powers of darkness would be influencing him and he didn't want to get caught under a wing of darkness and get a blood lust that he couldn't control. He would retaliate against all injustice in the world. He knew he'd fall from a place of grace and he would have this on his mind until the day he died. He wondered if he'd be able to live with that guilt. He knew he had to do this, because he promised Blaze. He looked up, grabbed his bag, and headed out the door, because he wasn't going to let down a friend. He didn't care if he turned evil. He didn't care if he had to kill someone. He had to make sure that that his town and his friends were safe. Everything else came second to him.

_**What have you done? Is this what you wanted?  
What have you become? His soul's not forsaken  
You're walking alone From heaven into hell  
Now that you know Your way in this madness  
Your powers are gone Your chains have been broken  
You've suffered so long You will never change.**_

Kim didn't want to do this. Kim was utterly terrified of going up against people like Blaze. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance. She knew she wouldn't even stand a chance against a fight with Jack let along a fight with Blaze. She looked down as her eyes began filling with tears. She wished she wasn't so weak. She wished she could be brave like Jack and Blaze. She knew she had to go into this battle for them and for their town, but she wondered if she'd even be able to do it. She knew she could possibly die in this battle, but she was willing to do it because she really cared about Jack. Of course everyone knew she was completely in love with Jack, but now that he liked Blaze she would never have a chance. She began crying as she hugged her pillow, but then realized this was why she was weak, because she wasn't able to handle her emotions. She wouldn't be weak. She had to be strong, and she hurried out of her house and into abandoned part of the mall. She began training against a plastic dummy when Blaze came walking past. When she saw him she was filled with an overwhelming anger. She didn't know why she was so angry, but she ran forward and tried to punch Blaze who blocked the hit. She mouthed "What have you done?" She said before spinning trying to send a kick into Blaze's head. He jumped back and Kim proceeded forward and asked "Is this what you wanted? What have you become?" Kim asked Blaze who looked down and Blaze knew he was becoming a monster, and this wasn't how what he wanted. He was so scared of going in there too, and Kim just began crying as she fell to her knees in front of Blaze as it began to rain all dramatically. She stood up as she realized that she was walking from heaven to hell, and that the way she's going is driven by complete and utter madness. This wasn't here. She looked at Blaze and realized his powers of evil are gone, and his chains have been broken. Much like her he's suffered so long, but Kim knows she'll never change.

_**When the shadows remain in the light of day  
on the wings of darkness He'll retaliate He'll be **_

_**Falling from grace till the end of all his days**_

_**From the ashes of hate it's a cruel demon's fate  
on the wings of darkness He's returned to stay  
there will be no escape because he's fallen far **_

_**From grace**_

Eddie was looking out the window watching the rain fall down and he noticed how the darkness seemed to come flooding in. Maybe it was a sign that they shouldn't do this, because they'll be enveloped in so much darkness that they won't be able to see the light. He knew he was the weakest of the whole group, and he knew that even Milton was stronger than him. If he was going to get swept up in darkness he was going to fight it until the day he died. If he died in that mansion, and if he didn't even live to see Blaze's master then he would've died a happy death. He knew that deep down inside that if he died he'll be dying to save something important. He'll become a martyr in regards to the fact that he'll die to save the people of his town. No one has ever recognized him as an individual before. They've only seen him as part of a group and now that he was part of something bigger than him, and if he dies while trying to achieve this goal then he would become a hero and people would realize that he meant something to people. He smiled at the fact that he would be a hero. He knew that he didn't want to die, but he at least had to try his best. He got everything he needed and headed towards the door.

Milton was always a rational type of person and he never had an ounce of hate in him, because naturally he wasn't a violent person. Somehow this whole ordeal had awakened a primordial feeling inside of him. A feeling that made him feel like a complete animal, a wild beat. He never felt this way before and he wouldn't and couldn't let this feeling of strength pass him by so easily. He knew that ashes of hate began to spark in him and a fire only right of a demon burned inside of him. He wanted to have wings of darkness so he could gain even more power. It amused him how people always thought he was the weak one. How he was all brains and no physical strength, but he was going to prove them all wrong. He was going to go into that mansion and beat the living shit out of some assassins and then he was going to go up to Blaze's master and mouth fuck him with a knife. Milton stopped and thought he went a little bit too far with the last thought. Even he was becoming scared of himself, but he knew he had to do something and he couldn't stand by and watch his life pass by so easily. He got his bag with everything he needed. At this point he was standing on a hill overlooking the town as the rain poured down and now he headed to their meeting place.

Jerry was sitting on a swing at the local park when it started to rain. It was like he didn't even notice that it was raining, because he sat there like if he was in the middle of a trance. He was thinking about if he could really do what they're about to do. He's always talked a big game about not being scared and being able to overcome anything, but this was really, really frightening and he didn't think he'd be able to do this. He wanted to get rid of the old Jerry and bring in a new and better Jerry. The new Jerry had come to stay and the old Jerry was leaving without another word. He couldn't escape the fact that after they successfully do this, they would have fallen from perfect grace. Jerry grabbed his bag and ran to their meeting place.

****_**Angels have faith I don't want to be a part of his sin  
I don't want to get lost in his world I'm not playing**_

_**This game when the shadows remain in the light of **_

_**Day On the wings of darkness He'll retaliate He'll be **_

_**Falling from grace Till the end of all his days from the **_

_**Ashes of hate it's a cruel demon's fate on the wings of **_

_**Darkness He's returned to stay there will be no escape  
because he's fallen far from grace**_

They all gathered in front of the dojo and looked at each other for what could be the last time. None of them knew if they were going to make it out of this fight alive, but they knew they had to stick together. They were a family and they would protect each other no matter what. Blaze didn't want to drag them into this, but he knew it couldn't be avoided as the clouds began to part and rays of light shone down on them individually. They looked forward as if by my magic the mansion was illuminated in the distance. It was time for them to go and as they all looked at each other different thoughts were rushing through their heads. Blaze didn't want his friends to get hurt, but he couldn't allow his master to get away with what he did. Blaze knew that his master needed to pay for what he did. Jack didn't want to become a monster, but he couldn't allow his friends and his town to suffer, because he wasn't able to make up his mind. Kim wanted to become stronger and she knew she had to do this to become strong even if it was the last thing she ever did. Eddie wanted to be recognized as someone important and knew he had to do this to become someone that people would look up to. Milton was tired of being weak and he had to let the animal inside of him shine and he knew he would be able to survive. Jerry was tired of having to bear everything on his own. He knew he needed his friends and his new personality to help him complete this. He knew he had changed. They would be together till the end of time, and they all developed a hatred for the master and if they were going to turn evil they would do it willingly.

**(A/N: A cute little songfic scene to battle, and I hoped you enjoyed it. READ AND REVIEW please)**


	10. Updates

A/N: Just a short update about all my stories. Note that they don't all apply to every one

I'm contemplating deleting 'I'm not too young, damn it!' because I'm getting a lot of reviews and messages of people wanting this to be more sexual than I'm comfortable doing. They're in middle school. They're twelve and they definitely won't be having sex let alone anything sexual. So please if you were looking for a smutty sex story with prepubescent children look elsewhere. This story is meant to be sweet and fluffy. It's disturbing how many people want it to be sexual. Really disturbing

My normal computer broke and I had to buy a cheap seven inch netbook powered by android, and I have to say it SUCKS. The word doesn't have spell check or grammar check, it doesn't have word overflow, and when you use it a lot it lags like hell. So forget updates, not going to happen. So be patient with me.

I have a couple new stories coming and I'm putting the following stories on hold because of lack of inspiration or boredom: The Younger Brother, What happened in Vegas, and The Game. So, don't expect updates from them.

Finally, I am NOT gay. I'm a HETEROSEXUAL male and I just happen to like to write homosexual themed stories. So stop asking alright?

Stay golden~


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Readers,

I have not been updating for the following reasons.

I've been busy with school, and seeing as education comes before fanfiction I prioritize.

I really don't appreciate some of the reviews I get. Typos =/= Being a bad writer, and more so the people that accuse me of being such should realize something. I wrote my fanfiction stories as fun things, not to inordinately show off my writing capabilities. Don't be daft.

I'm writing a novel, which is far more important than these stories. So no, procrastination is not what's happening; it's more of me having better things to do.

I have a job AND relationship to think of, and so writing meaningless love stories aren't part of my plan.

FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT A HOMOSEXUAL. Jesus fucking Christ people.

Begging and pleading for an update won't make it come, so stop spamming my damn reviews and inbox. They'll come when I have time.

With loving regard,

The writer.

Ps: I'm not interested in people's nit picking for typos, and me not caring about stuff. If you wanna be a grammar nazi, go somewhere else. Also, when I say you have to be a good writer to write this stuff, I AM a good writer. I've won numerous awards. So please, stop asking for shit, if my stories aren't meant to be sexual then that's how they stay. Fucking live with it. Stay golden. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS, FEEL FREE TO FLAME ME IN MESSAGES.


End file.
